The stupid necklace
by kamiyasha
Summary: When Inuyasha goes back to Kaogmes time to bring her back he finds out she ditched him for a dance and a date with hojo? What will Inuyasha do to get Kagome back and how can he do it when he's human?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters but trust me....sesshi can sleep over at my house any time he wants. the door is always open.   
  
ok this fic takes place before kagome knows that Inuyasha turns human on the new moon( really early in the series right) any way he already has very strong feeling for kagome and well just read it and you get what im trying to get at. Plus its my first fic so be kind.   
  
~The stupid necklace~  
  
"What do you mean your going home?" screamed a riled up half demon. " We have to find the shards of the jewel as fast as possible and with you going back and forth between your time and ours its not working for me kagome so if you don't mind I would rather you just stay here until we find the rest of the shards"   
  
Kagome just looked at Inuyasha like she had just witnessed him running around in the Chiquita banana outfit singing "la cuca racha" was he serious about what he said. HE wanted HER to give up HER life to help find some stupid shards. 

Even thought she liked Inuyasha a lot these random outbreaks really got her annoyed.

 "Inuyasha even thought you too DENCE to realize it I do have a life in my own time and I do have friends, family and others that I want to see and hag out with." god does this boy only think I have him in my life.   
  
They both were walking back to the bone eaters well as this discussion was taking place and Inuyasha was already forming a plan in his head to block up the well with a rock or tree or something. He cant let her go again and not only because it takes longer to find the shards but because he misses her....a lot. Whenever she went back he felt like she was dead. He couldn't see her, hear her...not even sense her and that was something that he didn't want to deal with.   
  
"INUYAHSA GOD SNAP OUT OF IT" Inuyasha looked to see kagome left leg already descending into the well. When had she gotten ahead of him and to the well. 

" Inuyasha im going home and I wont be back for 3 days I have some important...um....stuff to do and don't follow me." The last thing I need is for him to find out that im actually going home to go to my schools homecoming dance and I really don't need him around to ruin it. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before jumping in the well with one thought going through her head. Why can't he see the way I truly feel about him. Dose he know that it kills me every time I have to leave him. With that kagome jumped into the well.   
  
What was that look for. It was so sad and it was directed towards him. God if looks could kill he would be 6ft under right now because seeing her like that broke his heart. Wait a sec when do I care about what kagome feels? You always care about what she feels.

 Don't kid your self you love that girl to pieces. Who are you and how do you know how I really feel. Lets just say im the little voice in your head that tells you what to do and right now im telling you to get kagome....NOW....GO. And with that Inuyasha jumped into the well to retrieve what was rightfully his.   
  
  
  
Hey guys. Sorry the chapter is so short. I had it on a different site and there it was longer but what ya gona do? E-mail me at flutterbye423@hotmail.com or chat w/ me. my sn is sassycat423. Well I need feed back to see if I should keep on going or not so start sending   
~only hope~ kamiyasha


	2. The dance in her time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series.   
~ words~ = people thinking

~The stupid necklace 2 ~  
  
  
_And with that Inuyasha jumped into the well to retrieve what was rightfully his. __  
_  
~Stupid dog~ thought kagome. The sun was already setting and she didn't even call HoJo back to tell him what time to pick her up. Not only that she was covered in mud and dirt and sweating from running to the well so Inuyasha couldn't block it up with a tree or something so she couldn't go back.

 ~ Who does he think he is trying to keep me at his side every night and day...well that's not a bad idea but I want to be his girlfriend not some stupid jewel detective~ she quickly made her way to her room, got undressed and hopped into the shower to contemplate the dog demon that hated to love...kami when did her life become so complicating.   
  
" Mom! where's my dress?" kagome yelled anxiously. The dance was supposet to start in 30 min and still hojo hasn't called her yet. ~ BAKA~ she thought ~ I said I was going to call him, oh poor baby~ her thoughts were interrupted by her mom answering.

 " Your dress is on your bed dear, and don't forget to pick up sota from his friends house. Your grandpa and I are going to see that movie tonight and we wont be home until late." Kagome sighed.

 " OK bye mom, have a good time." kagome was just getting out of the shower and heading to her room when she thought she saw someone in the window of her bedroom. " OWW!" kagome picked up her foot to examine the toe she just stubbed. I was bleeding a little. ~Damn, I band-aid was really going to clash with her shoes. Kami what else could he throw at her to mess things up.~ She turned around and went to the bathroom to get a band-aid.   
  
As Inuyasha pulled himself outa the well he could hear a faint conversation between kagome and her mother. "...going to see that movie tonight and wont be home until late." " Ok bye mom, have a good time."

 Inuyasha quickly rushed to a window at the house as he watched kagome mom and grandpa walk out of the front door. He heard footsteps coming towards the window he was standing at. When he looked up to see who it was he saw kagome staring at him and walking right into a chair. 

"Ow!" she said as she picked up her foot, looked at it, then turned around and went back to the bathroom. Inuyasha took this chance to hop into her room and hid in her closet.   
  
As kagome stepped back into her room she noticed that her window was open. She vaguely remembered what the face looked like or even if there was a face. Her mind has been playing so many tricks on her lately but the weird thing was it sorta looked like Inuyasha in the window. 

~ Pull yourself together girl. You got to get over this guy, that's why you're going to the dance with hojo. Besides why would he come to your time anyways. Stop dreaming he's your boyfriend and get a real one~ she let out a whimper as she realized the truth yet again. Inuyasha wasn't hers.   
  
Just then the phone rang pulling kagome back to reality. She went to her mom's room to get it. Inuyasha strained to hear kagomes conversation but was only able to pick up bits and pieces of it.

 " Hello?...hey hojo...sorry about not calling you....yea in 15 min ill be ready...I hope the dance will be fun too....no, sorry, your old clothes were too big for sota but he appreciates the thought....ok see you later, bye."   
  
Dance. DANCE....Kagome went home to go to a dance with this hojo kid instead of staying with me for the weekend...to look for shards of course. ~ Right believe what you want. You know you want her~ Inuyasha hit his head to stop that annoying voice form popping back up.   
  
Right then kagome walked back into her room and started to peel off her towel. her back was facing him and when the towel was fully off all she was wearing was a little black thong. Kami even her back was gorgeous. Perfectly sculpted shoulders with a little purple butterfly drawn on her left shoulder. Her figure was so curvy that he wanted to hold her and mold himself into her. 

She then reached for a little black dress and shimmied into it. It was strapless and hugged her body deliciously. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He had never felt this way about anyone...not even Kikyou. She had all his attention and most of his affection until she strolled to her window and looked out replying. " Oh I thought it was going to be a full moon tonight. I guess a new moon will have to do."  
  
  


Hehehe well that's it for now. Stay tooned in and I will try to get the chapter thing worked out so be sure to look for #2. if you have any comments or even just wana chat e-mail me at flutterbye423@hotmail.com or im me. my screen name is sassycat423. Im a very friendly person. I don't bit...promise   
~only hope~ kamiyasha


	3. Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: yo no owno Inuyasha porque yo...ok skip the Spanish. I have my final in that on Monday so I thought I should practice. bad idea. Well I don't own Inuyasha but I want Kouga. Lol. Sorry it took so long to update. Two of my fav fics were updates and im a reader before a writer.  
  


~ The stupid necklace~

Familiar stranger   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha just realized it was the new moon. Enjoy!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Oh shit. Inuyasha said realizing that he is now in his human form. Just then kagome looked up with a confused expression on her face.

_ Did I hear that or was it my imagination? _She thought. 

She walked close to her closet to open up and take a look inside when she heard the doorbell ring. 

_Finally Hojo's here. _Kagome ran to get her coat and left the house.   
  


When Inuyasha was sure that kagome was gone he opened the door to the closet and stepped out into her room. Her scent was still on everything around him and he inhaled deeply trying to picture her in that dress again. 

Suddenly he wanted to see her more then anything in the world. But he needed clothes first. He vaguely remembered hearing kagome talk about so clothes Hojo gave to Sota so he rushed into Sota's room to find a bag w/ all the latest clothes on his bed.   
  


It took him a while to find out how to put everything on the right way but when he did he took one look at himself in Kagome's mirror and thought _I look pretty good! Maybe being human isn't really that bad after all._

He left the house ready to impress kagome when he realized he didn't knows where the dance was.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Two hours later~   
  


After many weird looks from people, a few honks from passing cars full of girls and a lot of pleading he finally found out were the dance was and entered right in the middle of Down with the sickness by Disturbed. 

He saw kids all over but he couldn't find kagome. He was smelling her for about 20 min before he saw her with Hojo. An odd emotion rose inside of him. He wanted to rip Hojo's heart out and watching stop beating right in his hands but he knew that wouldn't go well with kagome.   
  


As she slowly danced with Hojo Kagome felt oddly uncomfortable, like she was suppose to be with another person. Then she looked up right into the eyes of the guy she has never seen before. 

He didn't look away and his stare was captivating. She saw those eyes before. They look so familiar and loving but it annoyed her that she couldn't place them. Just then he stared to walk over to her.

 He tapped on Hojos shoulder and before she knew it she was in his arms. Hojo just stared at them with a hurt expression on his face but Kagome only looked at him for a second before she was drowning his this mysterious man's violet eyes.   
  


Inuyasha never EVER acted this way but with Kagome in his arms he felt that he could do anything, defeat anyone, just as long as she was by his side. Her scent was captivating and her body was soft to the touch. 

He just stared into her eyes and she stared back. 

At one point he noticed that they weren't even moving to the rhythm of the song. Just staring.   
  


" Do you want to leave and go for a walk?" the mysterious man suggested. Inside Kagome was screaming with excitement. 

This was her dream guy she dreamed about at night and thought about only when she knew she was alone. He was standing next to her, walking with her, and talking about life with her. It felt like a fantasy with him. He was everything she ever wanted...everything Inuyasha wasn't. 

But was that the kind of man she really wanted. A perfect man? Of course it was. She tried to convince herself.   
  


Inuyasha was a human being with a normal life at this moment. This is what he always wanted, to be accepted by the humans and it finally happened. But it wasn't just the humans that accepted him. 

It was kagome.

 They have been walking around for about 2 hours and he was not even close to being tired with their conversation. They finally sat down on two swings at the park and were looking at the stars.

 He could feel her happiness with him and he didn't want this moment to end. At that time he realized that kagome is not Kikyou and will never be Kikyou. She is something more special then Kikyou could ever be. Yes he did love Kikyou once but he never felt these feeling with her like he did with Kagome. Acceptance, compaction and affection.   
  


As Kagome looked at the stars she let go of a breath and looked over at her friend. She finally realized she didn't even know his name. The more she thought about it though the more it didn't matter. 

She was with him now and nothing could ruin this moment. But there was something at the back of her mind that was bothering her. 

Why couldn't she get Inuyasha out of her head? What did he do to deserve her attention?   
  


"Kagome." she jumped with a start as he said her name.   
  


"Yea." the softness in her voice touched him like nothing ever did. He looked into her eyes and then the words just tumbled out.   
  


" I don't know why im saying this to you but I never felt this way about anyone before. You just make my life have a purpose and I want you to know what kind of effect you have on me. I'm not free with my emotion...actually I never have any emotions towards anyone but just have made me feel things I have not felt in a long time."   
  


Kagome just stared at him.   
  
kukuku I love to make you wait. Im so bad. well the only was im gona keep on writing is if you e-mail me or im me. TALK TO ME PEOPLE. I cant read minds but it would be fun too.   
~only hope~ kamiyasha


	4. Those eyes

Disclaimer: ok from now on im gona just put dis at the top of the page and if ya don't know what it mean you're really stupid. No, no. Im just kiddin. I love you all, especially the ones of you that review to me. MUAH!!! Hugs and kisses to you all and ill love you even more if you _continue_ to review b/c once is never enough. Lol.

~The stupid necklace~ 

Those eyes she had seen before.

Lol. So sorry. Kamiyasha here. I just wanted to ask any of you who have seen FLCL on Adult Swim, when you read those eyes don't you want to just say…Those eyebrows. Heehehh…heheh..hahah….umm. What I thought it was funny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A.N. Ok im very very very sorry that the chapters are so short but I posted this fic on Access Inuyasha first and it was very long by their standards. So im going to try to lengthen them up a bit.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Last time on dun dun dun…The stupid necklace.  
  
" I don't know why im saying this to you be I never felt this way about anyone before. You just make my life have a purpose and I want you to know what kind of effect you have on me." He paused to catch his breath and clear his thoughts.

" Im not free with my emotion...actually I never have any emotions towards anyone but just have made me feel things I have not felt in a long time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Kagome just stared at him and wondered why don't I feel the same way. I really love him but there is something in the back of my mind that is telling me to hold on, to wait for someone else. Right then it hit her. 

She wasn't suppose to be with his guy no matter how much he was everything she wanted she knew what she had to do. And that was to be with Inuyasha.   
  


" I really like you and I feel the same way its just that theirs...someone else." she said with a sigh. 

Inuyasha swore he felt his heart shrivel up inside his chest and stop beating right then.  
  


" Who? Hojo?" 

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. It hurt so much he felt like just walking away from Kagome right then and their. Then she started talking again.   
  


" No not hojo. You don't know him. You can even say he's not of this world." Kagome giggles a little.

 " I can safely say he is the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical person I have ever met...but right now he needs me even if he won't admit it and I…well…I sorta need him too."   
_Sh..She's talking about me. Wait she doesn't know im ME. Oh my god she just said she liked me._ Inuyasha mind was running so fast with thoughts he didn't even hear Kagome ask him if he was ok.   
  


"I can see that you are very confused but the look on your face but you need to understand I didn't realize it until five minutes ago. It must really sound weird for me to say that the most insensitive, irritable person I know is the person I like but that's the way I feel and im sticking to it. I'm really sorry. Are you…are you feeling ok?"   
  


To Kagomes surprise the look in his eyes went from confusion to pure jubilation. Now it was her turn to be confused. 

She just told the boy that practically spilled his heart out to her that she didn't like him and now he looking more in love with her then ever before.   
  


Just then she found herself tightly held in his embrace. She was shocked at how forward he was being_. Didn't he just hear her say that she didn't like him?_ She started to push him away but stopped suddenly as her hand felt something familiar underneath his clothing.

She looked at his face and even in the moonlight she could detect a vague familiarity

She has seen this person before and now that she thought about it she had heard that voice, looked into these eyes and even snuggled into his hugs.

Slowly Kagome lifted her hand to the caller of Inuyasha shirt and started to pull it down.   
  


Inuyasha quickly realized that Kagome felt the necklace underneath his shirt and was going to check to make sure it was really him. He caught her hand before she could see and looked into her eyes. With fear he knew what was coming up and he braced himself with anticipation. 

Kagomes face darkened soo drastically that it was even detectable in the dark of night.  
  


" SIT!"   
  


As Inuyasha's face it the ground Kagomes shrieks pierced the night sky.   
  
  
Gomen this chapter was so short but its 1:30 in the morning and im really tired so ill try to make the next ones longer. Ok. Please review. I love to hear what you think!! 

And to DestroyerDRT this fic takes place within the first month that Kagome knows Inuyasha. I know it's a little far fetch but work with me here. I thought I put that in somewhere but like

 I said before im transferring this fic from one posting site to another so there is bound to be some mix-ups. Chao.  
  


~Only hope~ kamiyasha


	5. hey guys

Dis ~ I hope you all remember what that means. Lol. OK this is a little weird. I did put up a shout out page but I was told by the lovely and talented Chris that my story might be taken off if I keep that up so im just going to add it to the bottom of this chapter ok peeps. Yeaaaa. On with the fic.

~ The Stupid Necklace~

Secrets reveled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last time on The Stupid Necklace…  
  


As Inuyasha's face it the ground Kagome's shrieks pierced the night sky.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I CAN BELIVE YOU DID THIS INUYASHA AND HOW ARE YOU HUMAN AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT AND…AND… WHY ARE YOU HERE?" 

Kagome's tempore was definitely getting the best of her right now but come on. She had every reason on the face of this earth to be mad at some one who lied to her, manipulated her and told her his undying love for her…during which he looked absolutely adorable.  
  


"WHY DO YOU THINK IM HERE STUPID." Inuyasha cried out from the ground. " I CAME BACK HERE TO GET YOU SO WE COULD FIND MORE SHARDE!" 

_Like hell that's why you came to see her you big baka! _Inuyasha was lying right through his teeth but he had to tell her something.

 " AND THEN I HAD TO GO TO THE DANCE AND GET YOU AND THEN YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS PARK, SPOUTING OFF ABOUT HOW YOU LIKED SOME WEIRDO, FRAKLY KAGOME CAN WE JUST GO HOME?"   
  


" Yes I think you right Inuyasha." Kagome said tiredly. " I think its time for you to go home."

 The pain in her voice even surprised her. 

She turned around and walked back towards her house. She just told him how she really felt for him and did he even respond to her. No, of course not. Why would he? He has Kikyou, god Kagome did you actually think he would feel the same way about you as you did towards him? He's probably laughing at you right now. A tear silently made its way down Kagome's cheek.   
  


Inuyasha felt like kicking the shit out of himself right about now. Kagome liked him. She liked him. HIM. A half demon who was mean and rude to her but who wanted to do nothing more then protect Kagome with every fiber of his being. 

This night could have ended so many ways, ways in which Kagome would be snuggling in his arms that encircled her waist and back. Both relived to finally revile their true feelings and find out that the love is returned to them. 

BUT NOOOO!

 Who in the world could you count on to totally mess up the most easiest love scene in all of Japans history? **_INUYASHA_**. (A.N. Ok at this point imagine Inuyasha's name in bright florescent pink coloring on a huge jumbo-tron with fireworks going off in the background. It makes it that much funnier.) That's right. He's the only person who could grab defeat out of the jaws of victory.   
  


"Kagome, wait…I didn't mean…" Inuyasha looked up only to see an empty park in front of him. 

She went home. 

_She didn't even hear what I had to say. She didn't even let me apologize. Fee that girls gona get it when I see her._ With that Inuyasha started to follow the quickly fading scent of Kagome. Even though he was human he still had better senses then the rest of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


When Inuyasha finally reached Kagome she was walking towards the bone eaters well. _Why was she heading there?_ he though_. She wasn't going to go back to the feudal era so soon._ He slowly waked in behind her and waited for any sign that she knew he was standing there. When she said nothing he walked right next to her and looked into her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks where so wet it looked like little rivers.   
  


" Kagome…im sorry that I…"

 " That you what? What Inuyasha? That you tricked me, in more ways then one. That you fooled me to believe that you were someone else. Or that you toyed with my emotions, my feelings, because to be frank with you Inuyasha im sick of it. I'm sick of it and im sick of you."   
  


The last part stung the most. Did she really think that I tried to fool her intentionally, that I meant to hurt her. She had it all wrong, all backwards. This was turning into one big mess right in front of his eyes and he was powerless to stop it.   
  


" Kagome if you would just let me…" 

" There's only one more thing I have left to say to you Inuyasha." And with that she gripped her necklace with the shards on it had hurtled that hand into Inuyasha's chest.

 " Go back to your own time Inuyasha." She shouted and she pushed him over the lip of the well with the shards gently grasped in his hands.   
  


The last thing Inuyasha saw was an outline of Kagome's head as he felt the purple mist surrounding him and take him back to his home. To the place where he belonged.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LOL. The irony of it all. I hope you guys all caught that last line. You know Inuyasha said it to her as he pushed her down. Lol. Well if are the big Inuyasha fans like I know you are you guys got it. Now on with the shout out to peeps who reviewed. Oh one more shout out to Chris, love ya babe. Lol.

Hey guys. I was requested by someone to do a shout out page. Lol. SO here I go. First off I just wanted to tell all of you how happy I am that you took the time to review my fic and even thought I only have 15 reviews those 15 really mean a lot to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Kaname Kidorin Sora _~ You were the one who suggested a shout out page so it was only appropriate that I put you first. Thanks for reviewing and ill update soon.

_kawaii monkey hanyou _~ The site where I originally posted my fic was www.accessinuyasha.com It might be temporarily down and if so just go to google and search for it there.

_Elantis Seasali_ ~ Yea I want to know what Kagome does too. Lol. It's been so long since I wrote this fic I forgot also.

_AZn-DiViN3-bLeU_ ~ Lol. Love the caps you used. Really got the happy point across. Thanxs for reviewing.

_Shelbster _~ Yea I know Kagome is sorta dumb but come on, we all have our blond moments…me more then others.

_gatogirl1_ ~ I have you to thank the most. Thank you for all your help. I try to take your constructive criticism to heart and try to fix my mistakes. Thanks again and keep on reviewing.

_Kurokiyasha_ ~ Damn those cliffys but cliffy's make the world go round. Don't fret though b/c ill be updating shortly.

_Joey _~ Don't worry I will update shortly love. No worries. Lol.

_b00kperson_ ~ Lol/ I wish I remembered what wasn't very nice but my theory is Inuyasha does so many wrong things that it doesn't faze me any more. Lol.

_DestroyerDRT _~ Like I said before, I switched this fic from one site to another and I deleted my opening and closing statements b/c it didn't correspond with anything you guys would recognize. So the setting is the first month Kagome knew Inuyasha. Yeah I know it's kinda unrealistic but work with me here. Lol.

_Lightdestiny _~ Thanks for your support. I'll update just for you!!!

_Kagome503_ ~ Thanks for the review!!!

_Ami-Chan39 _~ Yes Inuyasha DID watch her change. Bad bad Inuyasha. LOl. Keep reviewing love ok.

_DatChicAnna_ ~ You were my first review so I love you the most. Lol. I love you all but I love you a little bit more. 

Ok that's it. If I forgot anyone im sorry but all the copying and pastin got to me and im watching LotR now buffing up for the midnight showing on tues that im going to. Yeahhh. Soo keep on reading and reviewing and please check out my other fics: The 3 he loved, I can't die and Changing the past to fix the future. Bye loves

Kamiyasha


	6. Be careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: OH tis the season to be merry and happy!!!! Happy Holidays to all of you lovely people out there. I hope its going as good for you as it is for me. I just made the school musical 42nd Street and I got all my grades up and I got an 1100 on my PSAT's and im only a sophomore in high school! My parents and happy and when they are happy it means more gifts!!!! Also my brothers and sisters are coming home and im form a family of 7 so I might not be updating for a while.

Well anyways I just want to ask you guys to please read my other fics. Im going to post the new chpt. Of I can't die shortly and my other two are semi-good. Well I like them anyways so enjoy the fic!! 

~The Stupid Necklace~

Be careful what you wish for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously on The Stupid Necklace…  
  
_The last thing Inuyasha saw was an outline of Kagome's head as he felt the purple mist surrounding him and take him back to his home. To the place where he belonged._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


When Inuyasha finally felt the ground he just laid there for a while. What had just happened? He looked down at his hands to find the Shikon jewel tangled in his fingers loosely. 

Did she really want to never see him again? Was she that mad as to give up her only thing connecting her to him? 

He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes and they slowly trickled down his cheeks before he could wipe them away. He would have stayed there for the rest of his life just crying except one thing prevented him. Actually someone did.   
  


" Inuyasha are you down there." Yelled a little Kitsune who was at the top of the well. " Where's kagome, I thought you said you went back to get Kagome." Shippo realized the look on Inuyasha's face and jumped down into the well. " The only time you look like that is when Kagome refuses to go back here with you." Shippo looked down at Inuyasha's hands and saw the broken shards that use to hang around Kagome's neck.  "YOU BAKA!" he screamed " what did you do that was so bad to make her never want to come here again. I HATE YOU. She was the only mother I had and you made her leave."   
  


Shippo quickly realized the look coming over Inuyasha face and swiftly tried to bound up to the top of the well only to be rewarded but a strong grip on his tail. As the hanyou jumped out of the well his grip on the tail tightened. 

" You know what Shippo, I forgot how fun it was crushing little twerps like you." Inuyasha said with an evil grin. 

" Wha..What are you gona do to me Inuyasha??"   
  


And with that Inuyasha started to swing his arm around and around like he was going to throw the fastest pitch in the history of baseball. 

"WAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh......" was all you could hear as the tiny kitsune sailed across the sky. 

With a satisfying "hmf" Inuyasha turned around to find himself face to face with Miroku.   
  


"Are you gona lecture me too on how I officially screwed things up with Kagome?" 

" No Inuyasha im not." 

Inuyasha almost fell over when he heard that. He looked at the monk suspiciously. 

" Im serious Inuyasha. I can see the hurt she caused you just by looking at your face  (somewhere in the distance you hear the kitsune smacking into a tree after being airborne for a good 5 min) but I really think you could have dealt with Shippo better. You know he just cares for Kagome's safety and I do to so I only have one suggestion for you."   
  


Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. " And what is it you suggest I do?" 

"Go back to Kagome's time, apologize, give her back her necklace and ask her nicely NICELY to please come back to help us on our search."   
  


" LIKE HELL I AM." spat Inuyasha. " She pushed me down the well, she said she never wanted to see me again. She wants me dead." 

" Inuyasha I highly dough Kagome ever said that she wanted you dead and as for her pushing you down the well I commend her for that. You played a rotten trick on her so go back ad apologize." 

"NO."   
  


~Miroku furiously beating Inuyasha over the head with his staff~   
  


" YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK. GO BACK NOW AND GET KAGOME BEFOR I SHOVE THIS UP YOUR ASS!" Miroku then calmly sat down to meditate as Inuyasha quickly backed up from him. 

If Miroku was going to treat him like this until he got kagome back he was going to get her now. And besides he missed her too. So he hoped back into the well for the second time in 24 hrs.   
  


_I can't believe it_. Kagome was still staring down into the well. Did she really just give up the only thing that allowed her to travel back to the feudal era? Was she **that** mad at Inuyasha. Of course not. It seemed like a good idea at the time but no all she wanted to do was see Inuyasha again.   
  


As if her prayer were being heard from the Great Spirit in the skies a purple mist started to fill the bottom of the well. Kagome looked down into it only to find Inuyasha looking up at her with the jewel in his hand.   
  


"Hi." said Inuyasha weakly. 

"Hey." said kagome. 

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with ease and landed right next to her. 

" Kagome im.... sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. I...well I just wanted to see you again and I came here to find you."   
  


Kagome totally forgot about last night and when he brought it up a whole new wave of emotions flared up inside of her. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, but she also wanted to make him feel the pain she went through. All these damn emotions she had to deal with that he didn't have. They were so annoying sometimes. 

Kagome didn't realize it but her miko powers where gathering up inside her from all her confused feelings.   
  


" Kagome are you ok?" The look in her eyes scared him. She was confused yet confident. What was she about to do? What ever it was he was going to be the target.   
  


"Inuyasha I wish you and me could switch places so you know just how much you hurt Me." and with those words a purple emitted from Kagome's body and surrounded them both.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Umm...what happened." Kagome sat up and tried to brush the leaves and twigs from her hair. Her powers must have just gone a little haywire. She looked over to find Inuyasha but what she saw shocked her completely.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KUKUKU im soo evil making you wait, oh and by the way…the kukukuku is staying. Well is this chapter long enough for you people. I would just like to thank all who reviewed and if yea didn't yet you see that little blue button on the bottom left, click it and away you go. Chat with me peeps. My screen name is sassycat423. Come on I love people.   
~Only hope~ Kamiyasha


	7. mirrored image

SHISH! I spotted a wild Inuyasha stalking an unsuspecting little Kitsune. Oh I feel bad for that little fella. Closer… bit closer…almost there AND…~Kira jumps into a mass of prickly thorns and shrubs~ Blast, got away again, oh well better luck next time.

Lol I crack myself up sometimes. Heheh…heh… ok well I thought it was humorous. Anywho I hope you all had a good vacation and/or holiday season because I certainly did. Well im very sorry for not updating sooner but my family was home and im the youngest of 5 by 7 yrs so im really happy when they are all home. 

Anyways im going to update my other fics soon but since I don't have them pre-writing like I do this one (this is the last pre-writing chapter of it and trust me, all my other writing chapter will be a lot longer) I will need time to write them. Anyways enjoy!!!    
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Stupid Necklace

Mirrored image

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Last time on _The Stupid Necklace_…

 " Umm...what happened." Kagome sat up and tried to brush the leaves and twigs from her hair. Her powers must have just gone a little haywire. She looked over to find Inuyasha but what she saw shocked her completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She saw herself lying there on the ground. But wait she couldn't, she was here, wait, oh no. She looked down at her hand. It was big and calloused with...with CLAWS. Oh god. She ran into the house and looked into the mirror and who was staring back at her. INUYASHA! Kagome screamed and then fainted.   
  
_What the hell is that girl screaming about now_ thought Inuyasha. His head hurt from him falling to the ground. As he rubbed the bump the formed on his head it all came back to him now. How he tricked her (accidentally) how he came back to get her and how she said something about them switching places and a purple light. Well he better go check on her before something else happens.   
  
As he stumbled into the house he realized that he didn't know what room she was in. he lifted his nose to pick out her scent but when he sniffed realized that he only smelled things that a human would smell. 

_Weird its not the new moon tonight, how come I cant...dear god_.

Inuyasha just walked by a mirror in Kagome's living room and stood there frozen in place. He knew what he saw but he couldn't believe it. Staring back at him was kagome, but when Inuyasha put his hand on his head so did kagome and when he pulled his silky black hair so did...SILKY BLACK HAIR. What in the seven hells is going on, im...im…

" KAGOME" he screamed.   
  
Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha...wait her self.... wait no Inuyasha walking to bathroom looking soo pissed off that if he was in the WWF right now he could totally rip Stone Cold Steve Austin's head off. (A.N. Ok I know I know crappy comparison but that's the only WWF wrestler I know, and im not even sure that he is one? ^-^…hey that little face really looks like Chichiri from Fushigi Yugi)  

"What the hell is going on Kagome? Why am I you and you are me. WHAT DID YOU DO!"   
  
"You know what, Inuyasha that's a really good question...um...im not quite sure what happened or how we got like this but I really don't know how to get us back to our right bodies."   
  
" WHAT" screamed Inuyasha, his eyebrow twitching madly. " You wench you did this now get us outa this." 

"Well I don't know how I did it but for the time being all we need to do is act like the person's body our soul is in." Kagome giggled. 

She was going to have to be big, tough. Inuyasha. Oh man this is going to be fun. But there was a down side to. Now that she was Inuyasha that also meant she was a man, which meant she had, a.... epp. Im not going to deal with that right now. Im having too much fun deciding on how I should act. ~Giggle~   
  
Inuyasha was having his own problems. First off he was constantly playing with his hair which he guessed was this bodies natural reflex to being nervous, second he was wearing a skirt and talked in a high voice and third he had...well he was...A GIRL.

" Kagome can we please just go to Kaede about this and see if she can fix it all out?"   
  
Kagome thought about this for a while. I guess we will have to be switching back soon, plus this thing in her pants was getting to be very uncomfortable. 

" Yes Inuyasha, first thing in the morning we will go back to your time and see if Kaede can fix this but right now I think we need a good nights sleep." Kagome looked down at what she was wearing and trying to come up with a way to get into her normal PJ's. She didn't even think her longest pajamas were going to fit her.

"Uh…Kagome." Inuyasha said in the background.

"Not now Inuyasha, I'm thinking of a very important thing." Wait her blue pants might fit…no, no that wouldn't work at all. She gave them to Eri at there last sleepover, Damn. Then she remembered…

"Kagome" Inuyasha persisted

Maybe her red one but that was a stretch. And what about a top? There was no way in hell she was going to wear this thing to bed. She looked down at the ratty top (A.N. I know it's called like a hatori or something like that but im not sure.)

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha practically screamed in her ear. _God is my voice **that** annoying?_ Thought Kagome. 

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly

"I wana take a shower and clean up. Your body smells horrible."

"Oh really, you think I smell bad?"

"Jezz girl are you going deaf?"

"Who you calling girl?"

"If it wasn't for **you** we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't blame this all on me missy." Kagome just burst into giggles after that last sentence. This was too much for her.

"Im sorry Inuyasha, its just that this whole situation is a little well ~giggle~ funny."

"Yea yea funny my ass. Im going to take my shower."

"Ok" Kagome started to ponder about her nightwear again when reality came and his her like a sack of bricks. Inuyasha was going to take a shower. A shower required you to be naked. Inuyasha was in her body at the time. Inuyasha + her naked body + water cascading all around = "OH MY GOD!"

Inuyasha looked started as his harsh raspy voice cried out in utter disbelief. He looked back to see Kagome or himself or Kagome in his body stomp angrily over to him. He winced a little as her strong arm to him delicate little one in his grasp. _Ow. That really dose hurt. Is this what Kagome feels every time I try to drag her somewhere? I really should be more careful with her delicate form._

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you, you pig? Your becoming more and more like Miroku everyday." Kagome stated in an annoyed manner.

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" Inuyasha looked down at his newly acquired form. "Damn, I mean boy, uh this is way to hard." 

Kagome didn't like it when Inuyasha sweared with her as his vocal instrument. She never like cursing and it just seemed foul on her.

"What is all this commotion going on up here between you two?" Mrs. Higurashi was climbing the stairs to see Kagome about to go into the shower, but stopped by Inuyasha who she notice had his hand rather tightly around Kagome's upper arm.

Inuyasha saw the utter panic that spread across his face and knew Kagome had no decent explanation for the unexplainable circumstances so without a beat he stepped in.

"Oh mom" His wasn't in total control of his newly acquired high voice so he coughed to get it to stop squeaking, "there is nothing to worry about. Inuyasha and I were just discussing who should take a shower first. But since Inuyasha is the nice, sweet gentleman that he is, he said he'd let me go first." Inuyasha seemed please with his handy work and a slow look of relief was coming over the real Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi cooed as she walked over to her daughter in Inuyasha's body and gave him a great big hug. "You really are the gentleman my daughter says you are. She blows hot and cold about you sometimes but deep down I know that she likes you and cares about you."

"MOM! Stop embarrassing me!"

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha both looked over at Kagome who now had one clawed hand pressed over her mouth and was desperately trying to hide in embarrassment behind the waterfall of silver hair.

"…Is what I was just about to say." Inuyasha to the rescue yet again. " Mom stop embarrassing me in from of Inuyasha." Though he was going to pressure Kagome to tell him what her mother meant by that little statement. " Thanks for being so concerned mom but I think me and Inuyasha can take care of things from here."

With a smile and a nod Mrs. Higurashi slowly went back down stairs and Kagome and Inuyasha sighed with relief. She looked at him before giving him a big bear hug.

"Thank you soo much Inuyasha. You really saved me back there, Don't worry tomorrow we will definably go to see Kaede and see if she knows how to switch us back." A light pounding on her arm indicated that Inuyasha had something to say and she slowly released him."

Cough cough " Kagome ~cough~ you have to remember not to squeeze so hard with my body because ~cough cough~ you almost chocked me." Cough.

"Gomen Inuyasha. We had a hard, long, confusing day. Why don't we go to bed?" Kagome suggested. 

"That sounds good but just let me take a shower." Inuyasha pleaded

"Wait I have a better idea." Kagome grinned and now Inuyasha knew why she always hated when he grinned at her. His grin was really scary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh yea Inuyasha I have this great, wonderful, super idea for taking a shower. Why don't we cram both you and me into this tiny little cubical thingy you call a shower but before we do that lets put you into this tight stringy thing that gets the soap stuck in it and im all sudsy and my back itches and I hate this." Inuyasha grumbled starting to first sound like Kagome but just finished with his normal grumbling mumbles.

"Inuyasha, I didn't want you to see my naked body and im sure you didn't want me to see yours so this is the most logical way to avoid any showage of skin." Kagome reasoned out

Inuyasha though about this for a moment and he realized he really wouldn't care too much if Kagome did see his body. It was well built and toned with all the work he did and let's just say the gods were very generous with him. He chuckled to himself as the thought that last part out.

"Here Inuyasha let me was your hair. You don't know the proper way to do it and I've worked to hard on my hair to let it get messed up by you." 

He huffed at her last comment. "Feh. Do what you want."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melt.

That is the only work he could think of when Kagome started gently rubbing his head with small circular motions with her clawed hands. It felt so good. He immediate relaxed in her strong arms. 

Hmmm he could get use to this. Maybe when they switched their bodies back he and Kagome could bathe together and she could wash his hair for him. Then it would smell nice like hers always dose.

Kagome also noticed the deep relaxation Inuyasha was slowly slipping in, and when she meant slipping she meant it in the literally terms. He got so relaxed in her arms he slowly fell backwards against her hard chest in a light sleep. ( A.N. I know I know it's sorta unrealistic falling asleep in a shower but if you switched bodies and then had someone wash your hair, which feels soooo good by the way, then anything is possible.) 

Kagome just stared in shock and Inuyasha… well herself …Inuyasha laid against her. She gave a half-hearted sigh as she finished with Inuyasha's hair and turned off the water. She slowly and gently toweled him off so as not to wake him and put him in a pair of her pajamas. 

She did the same to herself thinking how good it was that she made Inuyasha keep and extra pair of cloths at her house just in case and slowly picked up Inuyasha. _Man im really light._ Thought Kagome._ Either that or im just super strong not that im in Inuyasha's body_. 

She placed Inuyasha on her bed as she pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. She crawled in it and clapped her hands to turn off the lights.

"Night Inuyasha." She mumbled as sleep over came her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

OK im done with this chapter. Sorry I didn't update for like ever but im grounded from the computer and if you wana hear the whole stories you have to read my other fic "changing the past to fix the future" because I explained it all in there.

Kamiyasha

  
  
  



End file.
